Sonilver Oneshot
by TaytheHypnoGay
Summary: Silver has been having trouble getting his feelings out, so when he decides to hang out with Sonic, he's worried how he'll react.


**I've just really been into this ship, lately, and wanted to do a fanfic of them. Before we start, I just wanna say thanks to Epic Fangirl on Quotev for helping come up with the idea for this.**

* * *

Blue Coast Zone

A white psychic hedgehog laid against the tree that was near the edge of a cliff, hanging over the ocean. He liked to come here, away from the others, and think and recollect himself. Lately, he's been thinking a lot about someone, someone special. He had developed feelings for this person recently. Yesterday, he built up the courage to ask this someone if they could show him around this time period more, as an excuse to hang out.

"You can do this, Silver," the hedgehog said to himself. "Today's the day! Just tell him how you feel."

"Hey Silver," Sonic said, walking up to the tree. Silver froze in place, hoping he didn't hear what he just said. "What are you doing here? I thought you said we were meeting up in Blue Coast Zone, not on the outskirts of it." Silver gave a sigh of relief. Sonic didn't hear him talk to himself.

"Yeah, sorry," Silver said, rubbing the back of his head. "I just… like to come here to think and get some thoughts out of my head…"

"What were you thinking about?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't matter," Silver lied, getting up, while blush a bit.

"Well ok then," Sonic smiled. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "Where are we going first?"

"Neon Palace Zone!" Sonic said. "I think that if you're going to stay in this time period, you might as well see what your nearest casino is like."

"Casino?" Silver asked. "Is the age limit for gambling lower in the time period?"

"No," Sonic chuckled. "But there's a lot of theme park rides there which I thought you might like to go on."

* * *

Neon Palace Zone

Sonic and Silver waited in line for the ferris wheel.

"This line is too slow," Sonic said, bored. Silver chuckled. That was the Sonic he knew. However, he wasn't too impressed by the ferris wheel.

"So that's the original ferris wheel?" he asked. "They've changed a lot in 200 years…"

"How so?" Sonic asked, interested.

"Well, we have ferris wheels where it is one big wheel, with four smaller wheels, which are the same size as the one we're getting on, and those four spin around, as the big one also spins!" Silver explained.

"That sounds awesome!" Sonic said.

"Next please," the guy at the till said.

"Look like we're already at the front of the line," Sonic said, giving the guy some rings. Sonic and Silver walked over to the carriages and sat down. Silver felt warm inside, sitting next to Sonic. The ferris wheel started moving, and stopped at the top.

"Wow," Sonic said, taking in the view. "Even if this place used to belong to Eggman, I can't get mad a view like this. Isn't it great?"

"It sure is," Silver said, however, he wasn't looking at the view, his eyes were glued to his blue friend. He realised what he was doing, and quickly turned away to look at the view his friend talked about, blushing.

"So… Silver?" Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Silver said.

"Wanna go over to Soleanna and grab a bite to eat. I know it's far but…"

"I'm ok with it being far…" Silver said. "Means we get to hang out more…" His muzzle went red, so he tried to hide it in his chest fur.

"Great!" Sonic smiled.

* * *

Soleanna Castle Town, Restaurant Plaza

Sonic and Silver sat down at one of the tables outside, looking at the menu for the coffee shop. Silver put down the menu and looked around.

"This place feels special, for some reason…" Silver said. "Like… we first met here…"

"You know, it does…" Sonic said, looking with Silver. "But didn't we meet at Colosseum Highway?"

"Yeah… but this place feels more special…" Silver said.

"Silver, I have to ask…" Sonic said. "Why do you insist on staying in this time period? I mean, you've said that everything is better and more advance so why bother staying here?"

"You…" Silver said, without thinking. He quickly cover his mouth with his hands, blushing.

"Silver… I…" Sonic said, lost for words.

"I'm sorry," Silver said, getting up and running off, with tears in his eyes.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled, getting up and running after him. He grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Silver…" Sonic whispered, wiping Silver's tears. "Do you really feel that way? That the reason you stay in this time period is… me?"

"Of course…" Silver said. "You're heroic… brave… and have always been kind to me and welcomed me here and..." Sonic brought him closer, and kissed him. Silver, surprised at first, started kissing back. They eventually pulled away and hugged.

"I love you," Silver said.

"I love you too," Sonic said.


End file.
